


Drawing 101

by puff22_2001



Series: BSSM: University [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Minor Injuries, Nudity, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Mako will be dropping this class.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Kino Makoto
Series: BSSM: University [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781515
Kudos: 6





	Drawing 101

“Do you think that they’ll be done in there tonight?” Ami asked as she typed away, bent over her laptop. Rei shrugged and massaged her shoulder, her arm still sore from the monster fight the day before. Or the monster fight last week, maybe; that one had gone for her bow arm, too.

“I’ll be surprised if they finish this week.” Rei snorted and took a sip of her tea. Mako had made it special for her after the taller girl had seen Rei wincing in pain. Mako always knew the right tea for aches, even magical ones. “Whoever told Minako she should model nude was a fool.”

“The R.A. didn’t know any better.” Ami chided gently, even as the whoops and hollers continued. Rei rolled her eyes as they sat outside the classroom, back to back.

“MINAKO! THIS IS NOT THE PLAYBOY MANSION! PUT YOUR GODDAMN LEG DOWN!”

“I think poor Mako might be dropping this class.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is one of the purely funny moments from sirazaroff (on Tumblr) and I's college AU. Let's be honest, Mina would be a nuisance in most classes. However, art classes are the only ones for which you can strip.


End file.
